


finding a place to feel at home

by joshriku



Category: Kingdom Hearts, Subarashiki Kono Sekai | The World Ends With You
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff without Plot, M/M, absolutely no fucking plot just tenderness n love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-09
Updated: 2020-02-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:40:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22636909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joshriku/pseuds/joshriku
Summary: Sometimes all you have to do is sappy stuff with your boyfriend.
Relationships: Kiryu "Joshua" Yoshiya/Riku (Kingdom Hearts)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	finding a place to feel at home

**Author's Note:**

> unashamedly sappy joshriku bc my birthday is on the 18th and marius' bday is on the 19th and all we rly do is cry over these boys so...

When Riku breaks the kiss and stares down at Joshua, he swears his heart could not beat faster if he wanted it to. Joshua has a smile on his face, eyes still closed, like he’s taking in the moment. He looks peaceful, and Riku swears this is the first time his heart has felt _so_ intensely for someone else. 

Joshua looks up, finally. “What are you looking at? Liking the sight?”

Riku can’t help the short laugh. “You could say that.”

It’s all a very wild situation for Riku, if he’s honest. Never in a million years he’d imagine he’d be kissing someone on their bed and feel every butterfly, try to not break into giggles every five seconds, but here he is. He can’t decide if Joshua is really warm or if it’s him the one feeling too warm.

“Yeah, I could say the same,” Joshua smirks, “I like seeing handsome guys on top of me on my bed.”

For some reason, that comment makes Riku kiss him again, and feeling Joshua’s hands on his hair is getting him to smile. It’s such a new experience. He’s not sure when _this_ started—when his feelings started to morph from friendliness into something else, into something that led him to this.

He’s not complaining, though. Joshua is one hell of a kisser. Yet, he’s the one breaking apart, saying: “We should probably watch the movie.”

Joshua groans, hands keeping him where he is. “Why are you ruining our party?”

“We _used_ money for it,” Riku replies, even if Joshua is trying to change his mind by tickling him. “No, no tickling!”

He can _hear_ him roll his eyes. He moves Riku next to him on the bed and sits up. “I’ll put the movie. You stay there and look pretty.”

Riku snorts. “Will do my best.”

“Probably won’t have to even try at all,” Joshua grumbles as he stands up, grabbing the movie and going over the TV.

He comes back to bed and surprises Riku by not immediately kissing him again. They _do_ get to watch the movie, Joshua settled nicely on Riku’s chest, and one of Riku’s arms holding him. Comfortable.

Things are comfortable with Joshua in a way things haven’t been in forever. Riku’s hand is always settled on his waist, occasionally playing with the hem of his shirt, laughing at whatever movie they’re watching. This one is an animated one. _Zootopia?_ Riku doesn’t remember the title all that well, but it makes them laugh and talk, so that’s all that matters.

And it’s weird—to say “that’s all that matters” and have it mean it. He can watch a movie with his _boyfriend_ and not worry about the universe breaking apart, friends vanishing, constantly having to atone for mistakes… for once he’s doing something without awful consequences waiting for him at his doorstep.

He presses a kiss to Joshua’s head, _just because_ , and Joshua laughs. “Keep that up and we won’t watch the movie again.”

Riku can’t help but to join in. “You’re impossible, did you know?”

“I’ve been told so,” he replies, airily. _“However_ , you—for some godforsaken reason— seem to like it.”

“Very much so,” he squeezes his waist gently, smiling. 

It’s easy and it’s peaceful. Joshua shakes his head and focuses back on the movie, so of course Riku can decide whether he wants to keep bothering his boyfriend _or_ actually watch the movie they paid for.

Falling back into the plot like nothing happened, it amuses Riku whenever he and Joshua have deep talks about animated movies. He likes that about Joshua—they probably didn’t _need_ to analyze all the things ever, but Joshua did, and Riku fell naturally behind him, unable to help himself.

“—which is why _Zootopia_ had a great impact on our society—” Riku’s lips meet Joshua’s cheeks. “Oh my—I thought _you_ were the one who wanted to watch this!”

“Couldn’t help it,” Riku does it again, effectively stopping the ramble Joshua was about to go on again. “Your fault for being so close.”

“Ah, whatever shall we do about this,” Joshua finally pulls him back in for a proper kiss.

They could always go back to watching it later.

;;

Getting to Shibuya at night was always fun for Riku. Not only did the city looked a lot prettier at night with everything lit up, but he enjoys this feeling of coming back at night to a house that offered the same comfort as his own in Destiny Islands.

It’s not often that he does it, though. It’s only when he’s already planning on visiting Joshua for the weekend, and on Thursday nights, he simply can’t be bothered to wait for Friday anymore. He’s carrying food bags in one hand (because Joshua likes to try food from different worlds, and now Riku got into that, too) as he introduces the passcode to his apartment. 

“I’m home,” Riku calls, even if there’s no reason to—there aren’t many people with Joshua’s passcode either way.

“Oh, welcome back,” Joshua greets from what seems to be the kitchen. Oh no. His boyfriend isn’t really, um, skilled in the kitchen. (He manages to blow up everything he touches, somehow.) “I’m not doing anything bad in the kitchen, you can stop looking frightened.”

Riku laughs. “Thank goodness.”

“I know my kitchen ban isn’t gonna be lifted,” Riku can see him shrugging in his head. “I was just readying the dishes.”

He finally walks into it just as Joshua is lifting the dishes to carry them to the dining table. Riku grins—even if he calls him or texts him often, nothing beats the feeling of seeing him in the flesh. “Hi.”

Joshua smiles back, “Hello again. I’d kiss you but my hands are kind of busy.”

He’s not even carrying that many plates or cutlery. Riku sighs, getting closer and kissing him either way. It’s short but it already boosts Riku’s mood up—any type of tiredness from his day seems to vanish little by little. 

“I got you like, three different types of pasta,” Riku says proudly, “and also ribs. Lots of them. I don’t think I’m making good food combinations?”

“I’d agree if I were a coward, but I’m not, so—” Joshua finishes putting the table. “—I’d say that’s perfect. Did you get sushi?”

“Yep. Tons.”

“You spoil me, truly.” Joshua shakes his head, “Do you want to leave the pasta for the rest of the weekend? I’m _kinda_ craving the sushi.”

They take their seats on the table, and Riku would lie if it didn’t make him giddy to the max to have a small routine they can settle— _they_ , just the two of them, as a couple. “Sounds good with me.”

“And from what magnificent Disney world does this come from?”

Riku takes one sushi piece before replying, “Cars.”

Joshua freezes. “No way.”

He shrugs.

“You’re _not serious!”_ Riku is holding back his laughter too hard right now. Joshua looks _horrified. “_ Look, I’ll believe everything. Except Cars. I know you didn’t go to Cars. Please.”

“Lightning McQueen is really nice,” is all Riku has to offer back.

“Shut up,” Joshua stares at the sushi like it’s his biggest enemy. “You’re telling me this sushi is made out of oil?”

“They taste nice.”

“Fuck off,” Joshua _finally_ says, causing Riku to break into giggles. “You know, that’s abusing your power. You know I have no way to confirm if you’ve been into that world or not!”

“Yeah, and it’s fun to tease you,” Riku smiles brightly back. “For real, though, I got this from San Fransokyo.”

“Oh! Baymax-approved sushi.” Joshua _finally_ takes a bite like the dramatic person he is and sighs, pleased. “Mm. Delicious. I’d rate it ten stars out of five, probably better than the original sushi. Baymax-patented, you know?”

Riku doesn’t have it in him to say that Baymax didn’t even see him buy the sushi.

The night progresses like that, with Riku putting another box of sushi from another world and them ranking which one is better. 

Finally, in the middle of arguing why Arendelle’s sushi was probably the best one but ‘still lacking the Baymax’, Riku starts yawning. Joshua looks at him, a little curious, maybe a little fond. “Are you tired?”

He thinks about lying before remembering it’s Joshua. There is something about him that always makes Riku be unable to lie, no matter how white the lie might be. He nods. “Yeah. Sorry. It’s been a _long_ day.”

“Yes, I can imagine,” Joshua piles up their plates and boxes. “Let’s go to bed, shall we?”

Riku lets himself be dragged by his hand, which seems to be an ongoing thing between them when Riku sleeps over—again, not complaining. Everything is a little funny between them when Riku is sleepy, _especially_ if brushing their teeth is involved. Riku always shoves him with his hip, Joshua retaliates, and it creates a very chaotic time to sleep. 

When they do step into Joshua’s room, no matter how sleepy he is, Riku’s brain catches up on the small differences from the last time he came there. 

There are a few candles lit up instead of the usual light, the bed _definitely_ looks different than before, and wow did it smell nice in here. 

“Josh?”

Joshua freezes while taking off his shirt. “Yes?”

“Did you… change something in your room?” 

“Huh. Is it that obvious?”

“A little.”

“Well, no point in denying it then. Yes.” Joshua keeps changing normally, putting on his normal sleeping gown. “Bought some candles. Changed the mattress. _Maybe_ even got something to help it smell nicer.”

“Oh. Any reason why?”

Joshua is silent for a few seconds, furrowing his eyebrows and staring at Riku for a little bit. Riku recognizes it as ‘the internal Joshua debate on whether or not to say something’ until he finally sighs. “You were having nightmares last time you came here. I, uh, looked up what could help with that.”

Riku is the frozen one now. “You—for me?”

“Well, yes,” Joshua is avoiding his eyes now. He must be embarrassed. “Of course.”

It’s hard sometimes to come to the terms that people care this much about him—whether it’s his friends or Joshua, his brain never seems to catch up on the fact he’s cared for. Joshua did that? For him? 

It squeezes his heart in the best way, so of course all that’s left to do is to hug his boyfriend and bury his face on his neck. “I love you. Thank you.”

Riku should probably start thinking about how Joshua is shorter than him every time he throws himself to his arms. Joshua still laughs shortly, awkwardly patting his back. “It’s not a big deal. Least I could do.”

“It _is_ a big deal to me,” Riku looks up, hands traveling to Joshua’s face. It’s hard for either of them to comfortably look away now. “Thank you. You didn’t have to.”

Joshua huffs “Of course I did,” before leaning up and kissing him. 

Riku’s chest is warm every time Joshua kissed him. It stopped going from crazy butterflies in his stomach to peaceful warmth spreading all over. It never stops being good, nor does it ever stop making Riku happy. He’s sure any bad mood could be fixed if he just had the tiniest kiss pressed to him. 

He knows he has the sappiest look on his face when he breaks apart, because Joshua puts his hand on his face and mutters ‘you really need to stop looking at me like that’, which only drives Riku to tease him more by putting their faces close until they get on bed. 

And _boy_ does the new bed feel good. 

“You know I love you for more reasons than your money but—” Riku sighs, content, “this is a good bed.”

Joshua _laughs,_ turning around. “Indeed. I can only hope it does get rid of nightmares. Would be a shame to see your beautiful face covered in stress from not sleeping enough.”

Riku cuddles closer to Joshua, chest against his back, arms lazily holding. “You’re the best.”

“If you say anything nice about me again, I hope you know you’re going to talk to my lawyer.”

“Are you your own lawyer?”

“Maybe so.”

Riku kisses the back of his neck, if only because that always makes him shut up. “Good night, lawyer.”

A little choked, Joshua replies, “Good night.”

During the night, he feels Joshua turning around and staring at him. He’s a bit of a light sleeper, so of course the smallest of movements wakes him up. He thought he was going to get up, but Joshua stays, the weight of his gaze heavy even when Riku isn’t staring back. 

Almost like he’s afraid Riku will break under his touch, Joshua strokes his face gently, thumb tracing his cheekbones delicately. Had Riku been heavily asleep, he wouldn’t have felt any of it. Suddenly, he’s glad he felt Joshua move. 

Slow hands move to his hair, fingers stroking through it, and the movements are so soothing they start luring him back to sleep. He’s about to drift off when he feels Joshua’s lips on his forehead—almost like a phantom. A ‘blink it and you’ll miss it’ type of moment. Riku is glad he isn’t blinking.

He really wants to wake up, hold him tight and kiss him everywhere, but—this is clearly private. This is something Joshua is vulnerable enough to do when he’s asleep, and frankly, the knowledge that every time he sleeps Joshua probably cares for him like this is too heart-warming on its own. It’s _loving._

Joshua isn’t too much about the “I love you” or wordy love declarations, but this? 

Riku feels more than loved. 

And as expected, it _is_ the best sleep he’s had in weeks. 

**;;**

“Don’t you think that guy is cute?” a girl whispers to Riku, trying to not point too much at Joshua. “He’s like, a total cutie pie. I wonder if he’s single.”

Riku takes one look at _his boyfriend,_ mind you, and can’t help but agree. Joshua is chatting to Ken, smile easy on his face, hair bouncing every time he laughs. Goodness, he’s in love with him. 

But _no,_ Joshua is not single. 

He misses his time to say that, because the girl continues talking to Riku. Do strangers normally chat like this? She must’ve caught him staring at Joshua and assumed she had found a fellow crush-on-Joshua companion. She did, but, Riku is _dating_ him. It’s different. 

“He always comes here,” she muses, “every time he comes alone I want to ask him out. I’m too shy, and like, he’s _waaaaaay_ out of my league.”

“You seem nice,” Riku says stupidly, instead of saying that Joshua is his boyfriend, like he has intended to for the past five minutes. “I’m sure no one is out of your league.”

“Aw. You’re a cool dude, you know? Thank you for boosting my self-esteem,” she winks at him. Joshua finally turns around with a tray on his hands, both of their orders resting there. He briefly makes eye contact with him, trying to express _help_ as best as he can. “Oh my gosh, he’s totally walking towards me. Is he gonna ask me to eat with him?! Are you seeing this?!”

Joshua is going to eat with _him,_ thank you very much. One of the best things about Joshua is that he picks up on everything quickly—after Riku’s call for help, he simply smiles, a little too smug. 

“Hello,” Joshua says like absolutely nothing is happening. “What is going on in my table?”

“We were just—” 

“Talking about how pretty you are,” Riku finishes. The girl gapes at him. “Thank you for bringing me this, honey.”

“Ho—oh, he’s your—oh my gosh, I am _so_ sorry,” she bows to him a million times. Riku is a little amused. And if he were to admit it, he is a little smug too. “I’ll be going. Have fun on your date!”

They both wave at her as she goes away. Joshua takes his seat in front of Riku, still looking a little smug. _“Honey?_ Wow. Did not take you to be the jealous type, but, you know what? Very sexy of you.”

Riku’s head hits the table. He really said _honey_ with his whole heart. “I’m not—I’m not jealous.”

“Don’t worry. I’m flattered! You shouldn’t lie, though. We’ve been dating for a while and you have _never_ called me that.”

“Maybe I decided to start now,” he makes a pause, “… honey.”

Nope.

_Nope._

Riku goes back to hiding his face with his arms as he meets the table once more. This is _too embarrassing!_ How did people simply say that? 

“Yes, I think we can confirm we are not a petname-type of couple,” he hears Joshua say, and… does he sound flustered or is Riku imagining things? “Eat your food. It’ll get cold.”

“I don’t think I can ever look at you again.”

“Fine, I’ll eat your food—” 

Riku sits up. He’s still avoiding eye contact. “Never bring this up again.”

Joshua has a smile on his face. “Sure.”

**;;**

Joshua gets home late, as usual. Riku is nose-deep into a book when the door finally opens. “I’m home,” Joshua calls, hesitantly, like Riku might not be there.

“Welcome back,” Riku says back. Joshua walks into the lounge, only to dramatically lie on the floor afterwards.

“Long day. Can’t walk.” Joshua sighs, “If only I had a strong knight to carry me around…”

Well, that’s his cue to act, huh. Riku laughs, walking over and sitting down in front of him. “You seriously can’t walk?”

“I’m afraid not. I am _oh_ so tired, extremely _exhausted,_ thoroughly unable to exist right now—the _only_ thing left to do is to be carried to my room.”

Riku shakes his head, amused, before finally putting his arm under Joshua’s legs and the other holding him up. It’s never hard to carry Joshua, either way, it’s almost comfortable.

 _“Finally,_ a handsome knight to save me,” Joshua puts his hands around Riku’s neck. “What would I ever do without you?”

“You’re a spoiled prince,” Riku says, looking down at Joshua’s entirely satisfied and cocky face. “It’s okay. I got you.”

“Thank you. You’re my favorite knight.”

“Your _only_ knight, I hope.”

He can feel Joshua’s smile against his chest. “You really are the jealous type, aren’t you?”

 _“Only_ for my prince.”

He cringes immediately after that, making Joshua laugh. “Worry not. I’d never choose anyone else.”

**;;**

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> (covers face) my god. these bitches gay. good for them! good for them.
> 
> twitter: @joshriku  
> tumblr: @joshrikus
> 
> ty for reading ^_^


End file.
